Together, Forever
by DopeyPixie
Summary: Real short one-shot about Peter and Kayla.


Really short one-shot, Peter and Kayla.

* * *

''She whispers, 'I'm afraid of falling. He smiles, 'I'll catch you!''

* * *

It was the way they could talk for hours about… well really just about anything. It was the way he made her laugh every single day. It was the humor that caused them to, in the middle of a big argument, crack a joke and start laughing uncontrollably. It was the way he looked at her.

They say love can conquer everything; he was the guy who had made her believe that was true. Together they had been through so many things - both good and bad. Their first kiss under the mistletoe had been fantastic. She had had fun when he pretended to be her fiancée when her ex-boyfriend had come to Philly. Their first real kiss had come and gone, as had their first time sleeping together. He had helped her when she had trouble figuring out what to do with Keisha who had dropped by unexpectedly and it had turned into a much more serious visit than anticipated. They had moved in together way sooner than she'd ever even consider they idea had it been any other guy on this planet.

With Peter, Kayla didn't feel embarrassed when she shared secrets with him, or shared her feelings about something. She could be herself and so could he. For a long time she hadn't been able to put her finger quite on why that was, but now she knew... It was the love there was between them - based on a foundation of friendship and trust... so strong. It was the way he had told her that even if he didn't want to be a doctor, he wouldn't mind being married to one...

Kayla put her head in her hands as she sat down at the small, round table in their kitchen. Had he actually meant that? Had he asked her what she thought he had asked her?! She let out a sigh, it couldn't be. He hadn't proposed to her, how could she even have gotten that idea?

He had been in plenty relationships before and he had never asked those other girls to marry him, why should she be any different?

She got pulled out of her deep thought when she heard the phone ring - she could feel the sleepiness in her eyes. It had been a long day, with Lu having to deliver her baby girl - Milagro - by and unplanned c-section because the house she had been in had blown up. And as they were all in awe with the beautiful little girl, Kayla had been paged to the ER to deal with a major car accident that had kept her busy until early the next morning.

''Hi,'' she answered and she suppressed a yawn.

''Morning sweetie,'' Kayla could hear the voice of her father respond. She was immediately wide awake, he didn't call often and when he did it was often to share news about what had been going on in their family. Usually some distant cousin who was getting married - her father hinting that he thought it was time for her to get married as well.

''Hi dad, what's up?'' She asked as she sat back down into the kitchen chair.  
''I was just wondering if maybe you had some news for your mom and me,'' he replied and she could hear the excitement in his voice.  
Kayla frowned at this, ''no. Aren't you the one who's big on sharing all the news of the world?'' She asked in a joking voice.

''You mean he didn't ask?'' He asked her disappointed.  
''What do you mean? Who didn't ask what?'' She asked; this was certainly keeping her interest.

She licked her lips as the sound of him softly cursing under his breath because he had spilled the beans, came through. ''Dad, what's going on?'' Kayla asked him as she sat up a little straighter.

''Nothing,'' he said but by his tone of voice she could tell he was lying. They were both silent for a few seconds - he was waiting for her to change the subject, she was waiting for him to crack under pressure and tell her anyway. ''Fine,'' he finally said and she grinned. ''Peter called last week and asked for my permission to propose to you,'' he said with a sigh.

She could feel her jaw drop - she had sort of expected this answer but there's a big difference between expecting something and actually hearing it.

As she sat in shock she went over everything she had just thought about in a split second, remaining silent as her dad waited for her to respond.

''Kayla?'' She heard him ask and at the same time she could hear the front door, of the apartment she and Peter shared, open. She turned around in her seat - phone still in her hand, her jaw still dropped - and watched Peter walk into the kitchen.

''I didn't expect you to still be up,'' Peter told her as he walked over to the fridge and got a bottle of water out of it.

''I have to call you back,'' Kayla quietly told her dad and she put the phone down on the table.

''Who was that?'' Peter asked as he sat down as well.  
''Just my dad,'' she told him as he leaned back in the chair. ''He said that you called him last week,'' she told Peter as she looked down at her hand which was on the table.

Kayla could see him choke on his water just a little bit before making an attempt at keeping him composure, ''really?'' He asked. They looked at each other for a few seconds, ''he told you, didn't he?'' He asked her and she nodded.

''So you really meant what you told me last night, huh? That you wouldn't mind being married to me?'' She asked, just to be sure.  
''I said I wouldn't mind being married to a doctor even if I didn't want to be one,'' Peter joked and they both chuckled. He grabbed her hand in his own, ''you doubted that I meant that?''

''Just wasn't sure,'' she simply replied. She frowned for just barely a second as she watched him stand up before going down on one knee.  
''I hope this will make you feel sure of the fact that I love you,'' he said with a small grin. ''Kayla Thornton, I love you with all my heart and-''

''Yes!'' She interrupted.  
''You didn't let me finish,'' Peter replied.  
''I don't care,'' Kayla said as she stood up and pulled him to his feet as well before kissing him.

He smiled at her as he pulled away from the kiss, ''I got you a ring, it's in the bedroom.''

''I don't care,'' Kayla said again as she deepened the kiss.

* * *

Please review!


End file.
